


Rivetra Week Day 4: Memory

by hunntea



Series: Rivetra Week 2017 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Rivetra Week 2017, day 4: memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: Petra wakes and and doesn't want to remember any promises.





	

**Author's Note:**

> here u go guys enjoy

_God, I love you._

Petra sits up straight, blinking rapidly so that her eyes have a chance to adjust to the sunlight pouring into her room from the curtains. She looks to her left, and touches the vacant space. It’s cold. “Just a dream, probably,” she mutters to herself.

She brings her hand back to her, crossing her legs and setting her elbow on her knee. Resting her chin on her hand, she closes her eyes once more. “I don’t want to get ready for work.”

_I’ll be back. Soon. Wait for me._

“I’d wait forever and a day for you, Levi,” she whispers to herself without thinking. This makes her bite her lower lip, and she forces her eyes open.

She lets her head turn back to the empty space on her once shared bed. How long had it been? Months? Years? Centuries since she had last seen him?

Her eyes are starting to sting, but she doesn’t blink it away this time. “Why won’t you let me forget you?”


End file.
